Forever a mistake
by MrsJustinDrewBieber925
Summary: When Edward can't control his thirst and bites bella she is upset with him for taking away her human life.But will it make things mroe complicated if they are mates?Rated M just in case
1. Forks,Washington

**Hey guys this is my new story! SO I will be updating ****My Broken Heart.**** Love you guys hope you enjoy!**

Forks,Washington. I am now living in the wettest and coldest place on earth. My mom,Renee is going to travel the world with her husband,Phil. She used to stay home with me but I could tell she missed Phil so I thought that it would be a good time to visit my father,Charlie. Charlie is my bioligical father and he is the cheif of police in Forks. I haven't seen him since Renee and Phil's wedding 8 months ago. I kinda miss him. I'm also gonna miss Phenoix. I'm gonna miss the heat and more importantly my mom.

"Aww honey I'm going to miss you.", My mom said with a frown ."Are you sure you don't want to come with me and Phil?"

"Yeah mom I haven't seen Ch-I mean dad in a long time and I think you and Phil could use some time alone together." I said. She doesn't like when I call dad _Charlie_ so I just call him dad around her.

"Okay well we're here. I'm gonna miss you B."

"I'm gonna miss ya too mom I will E-mail you everyday okay? I'll be fine. Dad will take good care of me." I said as I hugged her.

I turned and hugged Phil and we said our goodbyes. I turned and walked away turning once more to see them. I mouthed I love you too my mom and left for my plane.

After I got off my plane I looked for my dad. I got a text.

Hey Bella it's dad I'm out front in the police car can't miss me.

I saw his car and got in.

"Hey Bells! I've missed you." He said

I laughed,"I've missed you to dad."

In the car we mostly talked about what we have been up to and how my mom and Phil have been. When we got home we went straight upstairs.

"So uh I um left everything alone from where you last were here but I changed the blankets and stuff. Y-you like purple right?" he said.

"Uh yeah purple is cool." I said.

"Okay then I'll leave you packing. And uh I signed you up for school so it starts at 8. I'm gonna downstairs."

"Okay thanks dad. Bye."

He mumbled a bye and closed the door. I finished unpacking in 2 hours. I heard a car pull up in the driveway and saw a pickup driving up. I walked outside with Charlie to see 2 men. They were very tan with long black hair. One was about 50 and the other was about my age.

"Um Bella you remember Jacob and Billy Black." Charlie sounded like he was introducing us than trying to remind me.

"Yeah remember me we used to make mud pies together when we were little." The boy named Jacob said.

Then I remembered.

"Oh yeah yeah I remember you!"

"So uh how do you like it." Charlie said motioning to the orange truck.

"I love it why?"

"Well this is your new car." He said

"Oh my gosh no way!"

I hopped in the car and it was nice with brown leather seats. After that we all went inside and talked and ate pizza. After a hour or so Jacob and Billy left.

''Hey dad I'm gonna go to bed you know school in the morning."

"Yeah sure Bells night."

"Night dad." I gave hima kiss on the cheek and headed upstairs.

Tomorrow will be a long da


	2. Welcome to Fork's High School

Hey guys well I am sick at home today so I thought I could work on this. So here is chapter 2!

I am speaking for myself when I say school sucks. I'm glad that Charlie thought about me and was kind enough to enroll me but honestly I rather drink out of a freaking toliet bowl. I thought I can dress up nice today so I threw on some clothes that I bought from Phenoix with my mom(on my profile). She helped me with my fashion sense a little I still don't care about how my looks are but I at least want to look decent with the first day of school. I put on my favorite strawberry purfume on and went downstairs. I went into the kitchen and found a note:

Hey Bells sorry I got called into work so there is food in the pantery for breakfeast I'll see you after school. Love you Bells

Dad

I made some toast and got in my car. When I got there people were staring. That's the thing I hate about first day of school._ Staring._ I know that I'm new and all but honestly can you keep your eyes away? I just want to lay low today. Unfortunately as soon as I parked my car a loud _POP_ sound came from the engine. More staring! _Great._ _Just great._ I walked up to the office with eyes still burning into my back. There behind the desk was a very plump lady with green eyes and short blond hair.

"May I help you." She said rudely also flashing me a dirty look.

"Yes you actually can. I need to give me my schedule. Isabella Swan." As soon as I said Swan she wiped that dirty look off her face and smiled.

"Oh Isabella!-"

"Bella. It's Bella" I said.

"Oh sorry Bella here is your schedule and have a good day!" She said.

"Thanks."

I turned on my heel and left. I groaned as I looked at my schedule

English

Math

History

P.E

Biology

Home Ed

Spanish

Art

Then I had Lunch before Biology. I just love school. Not. English and Math were okay but I was pretty bored. When I walked into History I had to sit by a girl who had spikey black hair that went in every direction and beautiful honey eyes.

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen!" She said.

"Hey I'm Isabella Swan but you can call me Bella." I held out my hand for her to shake

She shook my hand but as I did her face went blank. Hmmm weird? She shook her hand and gave me an apoligetic smile.

"Sorry I totally just spaced out." She said.

"Oh it's fine I do that a lot too." I laughed

"Isabella. Alice. Would you like to share what you guys are talking about to the class." Said our teacher.

"Uhm it's Bella."

He just sighed and went back to teaching the class. In the middle of the lesson I got a note from Alice.

**I know we just met and all but would you like to sit with me and my family?**

**-Alice**

_Yeah sure thanks Alice. Are you sure it would be okay with your family though?_

_- Bella_

**Oh yes! Definatetly Rose my sister can be a little rude sometimes though. And my brother Edward is a little edgy you never know with him. But Emmett my brother is scary on the outside and a big teddy bear on the inside. And then Jasper(My boyfriend some people think it's wrong but we aren't all related we are adopted so it doesn't count) he is super awesome and very calm and cool to be around.**

**-Alice**

_Okay then I'll sit with you thanks!_

_-Bella_

She smiled at me and nodded. We finished up class and left. P.E slowly dragged on and then I had Biology...

**Okay guys so I have decided to make Edward bite Bella the 3rd or 4th chapter!**


	3. Rot in Hell Edward Cullen

Hey guys well I am very sick today so I have free time so I might just put up 2 chapters today so keep checking! Oh and give me some love people! I want at least 3 reviews if you guys give me 3 reviews or more I will write 3 chapters today and they will be long chapters! OKAY SO 3 REVIEWS DON'T DISSAPOINT ME! Love you guys!

At Lunch:

"BELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAA!" Oh no I know that voice. _Alice. _I turned around and saw the pixie.

"I thought you wanted to sit by us." She said with a pout on her face.

''I don't wanna intrude or anything."I said

"Ugh Bella for the last time your not going to intrude!'' She said and started dragging me over to a table in the back.

There was 4 people already there and they were gorgeous. There was a guy with huge muscles and honey eyes he was pale and had black he had his arm over a supermodel! Well she looked like one. She had pale gold hair that went down her back she also was pale and had gold eyes. Sitting next to her was a guy who had shaggy brownish-yellowish hair. He was ALSO pale and had honey eyes. Hmmm I see a pattern. Then there was _him. _He looked like a greek god. He was pale and had honey eyes(Of course!) with messy bronze hair. He was hot. No not even hot he was sexy.

"Bella this is my family. Emmett,Rosalie,Jasper,and Edward. ",She said,"Emmett,Rosalie,Jazz,Edward this is _Bella._

"Hey." I said.

"Yo Bella!" boomed Emmett.

"Hello Bella'' Said Jasper

''Hi Bella." Smiled Rosalie

I turned to Edward and caught him glaring at me. What? I didn't do anything to him! Why is he glaring at _me!_

"Edward!" Alice yelled.

"What?" He spatt. Oh my gosh even his voice is sexy! Woah Bella snap out of it he practically hates you!

"Do you have anything to say to Bella?"

"No"

"It's okay Alice. I'm used to it people used to hate me at my old school too."

"Oh Bella he doesn't hate you he is just PMSing." Laughed Emmett. Everyone started laughing and even I started laughing.

"Funny Emmett." Edward hissed. He pushed out of his chair knocking it over and stormed out.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"Oh no he's just being a little girl." Said Rosalie.

"Being?" Asked Emmett,"He is a little girl!"

_Smack!_

"OW. Rose! What was that for!" Emmett whined.

"Okayyy than sorry you had to see all that. As you can see we are very desfunctunal!" Alice laughed.

"Most of the time we aren't like this but Eddie is being a downer." Said Jasper who I forgot was there

"Don't sweat it. You guys are awesome." I smiled.

We all talked for the rest of lunch. Mostly about me. I blushed about a million times which caused Emmett to howl in laughter. Which caused me to blush even _more._ We talked a lot about Phenoix and my mother and Phil and Charlie. Turns out Emmett and Rose are in my Home Ed and Spanish then Alice and Jasper are in my last period art class. When the bell rang we all said our goodbyes and I started out to Biology. When I walked in the class I had the teacher sign my slip.

"Oh Isabella!We have beem expecting you."

"Uhm if you don't mind it's Bella."

"Oh sorry _Bella._Anyways you can go and sit by over there."

I sighed and made my way towards the desk and sat down. I ignored him the whole time he was annoying me. Right when the fan hit me he pulled his chair all the way towards the wall and held his nose. I sniffed my hair do I smell? No I smell like strawberrys! Ugh I'm so over this. Right when the bell rang I got up and stormed out before he can say or do anything.(**I thought I can shake it up and have her storm out not Edward.)**

The rest of the day was pretty good. Nothing really happened Rose,Emmett,and I are partners in Home Ed and made cupcakes and brownies in Home Ed(**Im not in home ed so is that what you do in there just cook?)** and in spanish we just talked the whole time. Then Art was good Alice and Jasper are so cute together like the were made to be together forever.(**mwhahaha if she only knew)**

When I got home I decided to make pasta for Charlie. Something doesn't feel right. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

"Dad?" I called out,"Is that you?"

**Edward's POV**

Turn around Edward. You can't hurt her she is only a human. A human that smells really really good. Mmmm a mix of strawberries and pomergranets. Turn around Edward. Too bad I didn't. There she is. I could see her out of her kitchen window. Her smell was overwhelming I just want to grab her neck and suck her dry. That's exactly what I'm going to do. _Edward don't act like the monster you are! You can't hurt Bella. She has a family and a life. Don't do it Edward._**Come on Edward you know you want to. You want to sink your teeth into her neck and drink all that mouth watering blood. Come on Edward do it! Who cares if she has a family. Her blood will probably be the best thing you have ever tasted in your existence.** I decided to listesen to my dark side. I quietly slipped inside from her bedroom window and made my way downstairs.

"Dad?" She called out,"Is that you?''

_EDWARD NO!_

She turned around and saw me.

"Edward? How did you get in here? Is your family here with you?" She asked.

I hissed at her and she looked horrified.

"Edward? What is going on with you?"

_Dont do it Edward!_

**Too late.**

I grabbed her and sunk my teeth into her neck. She screamed as I drew blood from her neck.

"EDWARD NO." I heard Emmett yell slamming into me.

"What have you done Edward! Look what you did." Alice screamed.

I thrashed around in Emmett and Jasper's hold.

"We have to take her. What about Charlie he can't come home from work to find his daughter turning into a VAMPIRE!" Rosalie screamed.

**Rosalie's POV:**

Poor Bella. I feel so bad. My idiot brother took away everything from her because he was thirsty!

"Alice we should put everything back throw away the pasta anything that will make it look like she came home. We have to make it look like she never came back from school. Take some clothes too and maybe some pictures. I'll take her to the van. We have to leave.''

I grabbed Bella and ran to the car. Before I got in the car and turned to Edward.

"You should feel pretty damn guilty by now Edward just took away her poor life because you were thirsty! Rot in hell." With that I got in the car and sped away with a screaming Bella.

So if you want more chapters today I need 3 reviews! Hope you liked it. It will be more of Bella's POV next chapter!


	4. I hate you Edward Cullen

OMG IM SO EXCITED TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER SO YEAH! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! PLEASE IM BEGGING YOU GUYS TO WRITE REWIEWS! PLEASEEEEE!

**BELLA'S POV:**

Fire. That's how it felt like. My body was on fire.

"Kill me please. Please! Kill me!" I screamed.

"Bella shhh Bella it's okay." I heard a voice soothing me.

"It hurts!" I cried,"Make it stop! Please!"

"I know Bella it's almost over." Said the voice.

It hurt so bad! Its like someone set me on fire and added gasoline. Your whole body is burning.

"How much time does she have until she wakes up Alice?" Said a voice

Alice!

"She has about a minute. Bella if you can hear me can you move your finger?"

I felt my finger move!

"Okay Bella don't freak out okay? But your a vampire now."

A vampire? She has to be kidding right? No she clearly isn't the burning and stuff. It wasn't normal. Oh my god Edward Cullen turned me into a vampire! That means he is a vampire! And so are the rest of the Cullens! Oh my god.

"She should wake up now."

As if on cue my eyes fluttered open. They gasped.

"Bella! Oh my god. Im so sorry!" Said Rosalie.

My throat was burning.

"I-Im a vampire?'' I feel like crying.

"Yes Bella I'm so sorry. We are going to have a family meeting and explain everything. For now we have to take you hunting." Said Alice

"I-I don't want to kill humans." I said.

"No no Bella we drink off of animals."

"Okay."

She took me outside.

"Okay Bella first I wanna teach you some of our basic advantages."

"Okay can we hurry though cause my throat is burning and I have a craving for blood."

"Its normal. Anyways we can run super fast,some of us have powers,and we basically can do anything. Ill get into more detail later. But first try to focus on running."

I took off on a run and it felt amazing. I was running so fast! Alice was running right beside me we headed into the forest that's when it hit me. _Blood_. I could heart the pounding hearts of deer and elk and bear.

"Just follow your instincs! Ill be right there beside you!" She yelled out.

I saw a bear and went in for the attack. I crouched and then pounced. The bear fought back but I cracked its neck killing it. Right when it died I went for the neck. The blood tasted so good but not quite satisfying. It felt good on my throat though. After taking down 2 other bears and 1 more deer I was full.

"Alice I want to go back."

"Okay come on I need you to meet my father and mother."

When we got home I heard someone throwing things and walls breaking.

"FAMILY MEETING NOW! THAT MEANS YOU TOO INCREDIBLE HULK!"Alice screamed.

"Incredible Hulk?" I asked.

"Edward."

I felt my chest vibrating. Was I growling? Oh this just keeps getting better and better! I growl!

Everyone came down including Edward and we all sat on the couch. He looked horrible. His eyes were as black as coal and he was shaking.

"Bella this is Esme and Carlise my parents." Alice introduced me to a beautiful women with carmel hair and a man with golden hair like Rose's and they both had gold eyes.

"Oh Bella it is so nice to meet you." Said Esme and she hugged me.

"Hello Bella nice to meet you." Said Carlise.

"Hello nice to meet you guys too."

"So I am guessing you want answers?" Asked Carlise.

"Yes."

"Well we can't go out in the sun because we spakle and the volturi would kill us if we exposed ourselfs to humans.''

"What's the Volturi.'' I asked

"It's like vampire royalty."Esme explained.

"Will I ever get to see my family again?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"I'm sorry Bella but I'm afraid not."

I started to dry sob. Edward looked down and started to shake even more.

"I hate you Edward Cullen." I hissed. With that I stormed out still crying at ran for the woods.


	5. A Second Chance

**Last time on **_**Forever a mistake**_**:**

**"I hate you Edward Cullen."**

**Edward's POV:**

"_I hate you Edward Cullen."_

The voice echoed in my head. Why did I bite her? Why do I have to be in love with her? Wait up Cullen. In love with her? I cannot be in love with a woman who hates me because I turned her into a vampire and now she can't ever see her family again. How could I do that to such a beautiful creature? The way her hair shimmers in the sunlight and how you could melt into those beautiful chocolate eyes. Wow Cullen you are messed up. You bite a girl and she hates you then you decide you love her. Get a grip Edward!

"This can't be happening! The Denali's are coming and I need the whole family to be here." Esme said looking dissapointed.

"I think Emmett and I are going to go look for her." Rose said.

"Yeah we will be right back guys." said Emmett as they ran out the door.

I feel like my heart has been ripped out of my chest I miss her so much. EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN GET A GRIP OF YOURSELF. She doesn't love you let alone like you! I got to gain her trust back. I think we may be mates and if we are mates there is no way I can be without her. I don't think she feels the same way though. She hates me. She hates me. Me. The horrible monster.

_**Rosalie's P.O.V:**

Emmett and I followed Bella's scent to a near by hunting area we usually hunt at. It's got everything. Deers,Mountian Lions,Elk,Bears you name it. We saw her taking down a Mountain Lion and a couple of Bears before she walked over to us. God she was covered in blood!

"Ugh Bella! Could you have drinked any messier!" I yelled.

She gave me a small smile,"Sorry."

"Hey little sis why did you run off like that?" asked my Emmy Bear.

"I don't know can we stay here I need to talk to someone." She said with a small smile.

"Sure Bells."

"I don't know what's happening to me. I'm starting to have feelings for..." Bella trailed off.

"For who Bells?" Emmett asked softly.

"For Edward."

I laughed," Wow you almost got me for a second!" She looked at me,"Wait you're serious?"

"Yes I don't know how I have feelings for him! He took me away from my family and my human life. You know where I didn't live forever." She said.

"But you said you hated him back at the house." Emmett said. Oh yeah I forgot she said that.

She had a guilty look on her face,"It just came out a part of me hates him for what he did to me then a part is in love with him."

"Wait up! In love with him? Oooo Bella is in love." Emmett teased.

_Whack!_

"Rose! What did I do now!" He whined.

"At least try to be consiterate of her feelings Emmett." I said.

"It's fine. But seriously what do I do?" Bella asked looking sad and hepless.

"Honestly Bella I think you should give Eddie a chance. He may have turned you into a stone hearted,blood sucking,forever living vampire but you should try to forgive him." Emmett said.

"Okay without the stone hearted,blood sucking,forever living vampire thing I agree with Emmett. Bella Edward is a great guy you really should give him a chance to explain himself."

"Okay I'll do it. I will go talk to Edward."


End file.
